


Ogni istante della mia vita

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Sii per sempre mio Tezuka» sussurrai al suo prima di avvicinarmi alla sue labbra sperando solo che il giorno in cui mi avrebbe detto “Ti amo Atobe” arrivasse il più presto possibile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Ogni istante della mia vita  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Sii per sempre mio Tezuka”

«Atobe!» Per me era impossibile non perdermi ascoltando il mio nome pronunciato con quei toni caldi e sfumature che solo Tezuka possedeva, non c’era nulla di paragonabile a quei suoni che mi eccitavano più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Dovevo ammettere che una parte di me desiderava poter ascoltare quella meravigliosa voce giorno e notte, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette, insomma ogni istante della mia vita. Avrei desiderato anche poter imprimerla nella mia mente in modo che da poter udirla e riudirla anche nei miei sogni più intimi. Alzai i miei occhi verso il volto di Tezuka, la sua espressione era meravigliosa quando era succube del piacere che solo io ero in grado di fargli provare. Ero l’unico ad aver battuto la sua forza, la stessa che mi aveva sempre attirato in lui, l’energia che in mio potere si frantumava svanendo da qualche parte lasciando spazio solo a gemiti che non sembrava in gradi di trattenere. Mi riavvicinai nuovamente alla sua erezione ritornando a baciarla, cosa che faceva perdere completamente la testa al mio acerrimo rivale, finito per l’ennesima volta in mio completo potere. «Atobe, ah… » Era ora di iniziare a fare sul serio e guardandolo attentamente mi stava gridando con ogni poro di praticargli sesso orale. Conoscevo quel corpo come se fosse stato il mio e ogni suo gesto per uno come me era facile da decifrare e volevo esaudire le sue richieste. Lentamente incominciai a prenderlo in bocca con tutta l’intenzione si stremarlo, farlo gemere e rabbrividire fino a quando il suo corpo non avrebbe messo fino al suo piacere sperando che non avvenisse così presto. Volevo gustarmi in pieno ogni gemito che avrebbe sussultato fino a quando non avrebbe gridato: «Atobe sto venendo!» Restai un po’ ad osservare il volto di Tezuka ancora scombussolato per l’attività che si era appena conclusa e non potei staccarmi dai suoi magnetici ed intensi occhi. «Sii per sempre mio Tezuka» sussurrai al suo prima di avvicinarmi alla sue labbra sperando solo che il giorno in cui mi avrebbe detto “Ti amo Atobe” arrivasse il più presto possibile. “Sono un troll”


End file.
